Feliz Navidad
by Kyou Kara Rin
Summary: *Complete* Read and Review. Vegeta is such a scrooge around X-mas. What's a guardian angel to do? Why, take him back to the beginning, of course! A humorous tale about the meaning of Christmas.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Dragonball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, FUNimation, and all others responsible for its creation and production. Having said this, please don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything, anyway.

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!  I decided to write a holiday story, and here it is! Enjoy!

"Feliz Navidad"

                    Chapter 1: You're Such A Scrooge!

  Vegeta was miserable. He was always miserable, but he was even more so this month. It was December again, and December meant Christmas was on the way. Everyone was so happy-go-lucky in December. People were hanging up decorations, singing carols, and buying presents to give to friends and loved ones. Bulma was out shopping with the kids, and he was stuck with Goku for the whole dang day.

  "Bah, humbug!" muttered Vegeta, scowling. "I hate Christmas!"

  "Aw, c'mon Vegeta!" Goku cried from the living room. He was carrying boxes of ornaments over to the tree. In addition to his regular Gi, Goku now sported a Santa hat. He put the boxes down and bounded over to Vegeta, smiling. "It's Christmas!" He put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "It's a time of love and joy, giving to others, and peace on Earth, not to mention eggnog!"

  "Feh," Vegeta replied, scowling even more. "Christmas means maxed out credit cards, high electric bills, itchy sweaters, and fruitcake." He shuddered at the word "fruitcake". The year before, he had nearly broken his jaw trying to eat a piece of fruitcake.

  "Vegeta, where's your Christmas spirit?" Goku lightly punched Vegeta in the arm.

  "Bah, humbug!" cried Vegeta.

  A shrill cry broke the atmosphere. A saiyan angel in a santa suit came bounding into the room. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail while her black eyes sparkled in the light. She shook some maracas and began to sing.

  "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad!" she joyously sang. "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!"

  "Navida!" Vegeta shouted in shock. "What in the name of heaven has gotten into you?!"

  "Vegeta, are you talking to your guardian angel again?" asked Goku, puzzled. When he didn't get a response, he shrugged. "I'm going to get some eggnog. Bye." He left the room and started his hunt for the well-hidden eggnog.

  "It's Christmas, Vegeta-chan!" Navida smiled, shaking her maracas. "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad!" She danced around the room.

  "Bah, humbug!" Vegeta replied. Navida flew over to him and hung on his neck. He scowled some more. "I hate Christmas!"

  "You're such a Scrooge, Vegeta!" She dropped her maracas and stopped smiling. "Don't you know what Christmas is about?" There was a concerned tone to her voice.

  "Yeah," growled Vegeta, crossing his arms. "Me getting tangled up in the cords of colored lights, the brats fighting over toys, and Bulma 'borrowing' my credit cards to pay for her shopping sprees." Frustrated, he sat crosslegged on the ground, which forced Navida to let go.

  "Christmas is more than that!" the angel protested. "It's about love and joy, giving to others, peace on Earth, and Grandma's special golden eggnog." She smiled dreamily at the mention of eggnog. "Yum." She snapped out of her daze quickly. "But that's beside the point! You've got to get in the Christmas spirit! There's only one way to get a Scrooge like you to do that: go back to the beginning!"

  Navida opened a time portal in the middle of the room. She then grabbed Vegeta by the back of his shirt and proceeded to drag him to the portal.

  "Where are you taking me?!" shouted a confused Vegeta. Navida smiled.

  "To the beginning, silly! You're going to see the origin of Christmas!" She then jumped into the portal with Vegeta.

  "I don't want to goooooooooooooo!"

  It was too late. The portal closed behind them, leaving no route for escape. As they flew through time, Navida began to rap.

  "The time tunnel kicks us back to the year 5 BC. We are gonna get to see the birth of little JC! You'll meet Joseph and Mary in Bethlehem, too! We're gonna…"

  "I hate rap," mumbled Vegeta as his guardian angel dragged him through the time tunnel.


	2. Follow That Star!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Here's Chapter Dos of my story about Vegeta and the meaning of Christmas. Yes, it will get even more tacky as time goes on.

                    Chapter 2: Follow That Star!

  Navida halted and stared down at a time portal. This was the stop she was looking for: Israel, 5 BC. Vegeta was just glad that she had stopped rapping.

  "We're here!" she cheerfully cried. "Everyone off!" She then dropped Vegeta.

  "Why meeeeeeeeee?!" he cried, falling through the portal. Navida dove in after him.

  Vegeta hit the ground with a thump. He got up slowly, watching Navida land daintily on her feet.

  "Show-off," he muttered, looking around. He had no idea where they were. All that he knew was that they were in the past in a desert at night.

  "Navida, where are we?" he asked.

  "Israel in 5 BC," she replied. "Or Judea, as it was, I mean is, called. We're just outside Bethlehem."

  "Good," said Vegeta. "That trip made me hungry. Let's go." He started walking off, but Navida yanked him backwards.

  "You can't go into town looking out of the time period!" she cried. "You've got to get in the style of 5 BC. I can help you. First, the clothes." She snapped her fingers, and Vegeta's armor changed into sheperd's robes. "Next, your hair."

  "What's wrong with my hair?!" he demanded, quickly combing his fingers through it.

  "It's completely out of context for this time period," she replied, snapping her fingers. His hair went limp, falling on his shoulders. "That's better." She showed him what he looked like in her mirror.

  "What did you do to my hair?!?!" he screamed. His spikes, his wonderful spikes, were no more. He had that after-shower hairstyle, which he hated with a passion. She snatched the mirror back from him.

  "It looks more natural this way!" she replied. "Plus it makes you look really cute." He grimaced. "Anyway, back to your make-over. You need a shepherd's crook." She snapped her fingers, and a shepherd's crook appeared in Vegeta's hand.

  "What am I supposed to use this for?" He motioned to the crook.

  "For herding sheep, silly!" she replied. "Speaking of which, you need sheep." She snapped her fingers once more, and a whole flock of sheep surrounded Vegeta.

  "I hate sheep," he grumbled as the sheep bleated.

  "Now, you need a name." She paced, thinking. "Name, name, name, name… I've got it!" She rushed over to Vegeta. "You shall be Jonathan ben Eliezer from the tribe of Levi!"

  "Could you simplify that, please?" He blinked in confusion.

  "Your name is Jonathan."

  "Oh."

  "Now I need to get in costume." Navida snapped her fingers one last time, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a puffy white sheep was standing in her place. "Baa!"

  "Navida?! Is that you?!" Vegeta asked, bending down to the sheep's eye level.

  "Of course it is, you dope!" the sheep snapped. "I don't want people knowing about me, so I turned myself into a sheep. This way I can instruct you while keeping a low profile."

  "Why would it matter?" he asked.

  "If they saw you talking to the air, they would know about me. If the Rooomans found out about Jonathan the Angel's Messengerrr, they would kiiill you on the spooot. All they will heeeear is me bleeeeating. Isn't that cooool?"

  "Oh, great. Now I'm Jonathan the Sheep Whisperer."

  "I could have made you a giiirl, you know. Also, noooo going super saiyan."

  "All right," he sighed. "Now where do we go?"

  "Just follow the yellow brick roooad, Dorothyyy!"

  "What's that supposed to mean?!"

  "Look uuup," she replied, motioning to the sky with her head. "Do you see that staaar up there, the one that's moooving rapidly across the skyyyyy?"

  "Yes," he said, following the star with his eyes.

  "Then just follow that staaar! It'll lead yooou and the floooock straight to Bethleheeeem."

  "Are you sure about this?" He clutched the crook.

  "Of cooourse I'm suuure! Now… follow that staaaar!"

  Vegeta raced after the star to Bethlehem, the flock of sheep following him.

  "Huuurry, Vegeeeta! If you dooon't get to Bethleheeem before the staar doees, then we'll be stuck in Judeaa for another thirty-three yeeears!"

  "WHAT?!?!" Vegeta kicked into high gear, mumbling to himself. "I had the feeling that I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. I was right."

A/N: "Ben" means "son of" in Hebrew, so Jonathan ben Eliezer means Jonathan son of Eliezer. This was the way people denoted their heritage in Judea. (I took Jewish Studies in grade school. @.@)


	3. Meet the Expecting Parents

Disclaimer: Minna- Kyou-chan doesn't own DBZ. Me- And Minna doesn't own Yamcha. Minna- YAMUCHA! KAWAII!

A/N: The story keeps on getting more tacky, but hey! It's a Christmas story! Read on and review!

                    Chapter 3: Meet the Expecting Parents

  Vegeta slowed his pace as he entered Bethlehem, keeping his eyes on the star.

  "Don't wooorry," Navida said. "You've got pleeenty of time. Now, gooo to the iiinn and get somethiiing to eeeeat."

  "Yes!" Vegeta cried. "Bring on the grub!" He marched himself down the street to the inn.

  When he reached the inn, a young lad took the sheep to the manger. He entered the inn and sat at a table. A young man, presumably an employee, walked over to the table and greeted Vegeta.

  "Jonathan!" he said. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon! What brings you back to Bethlehem?"

  "I had unexpected business to attend to, Mordechai," Vegeta answered.

  "I see," Mordechai replied. "So, what can I get for you?"

  "Just a leg of lamb and a glass of red wine, and don't you dare touch my sheep."

  "All right. I'll be back with your meal soon." Mordechai left to prepare the meal.

  Wait, Vegeta thought. How do I know his name?

  "We fiit you into the tiiiime period!" Navida baaed from the manger. "Doooon't worrrry! You're in gooooood hands, errr, hooves."

  Mordechai returned with the food, and Vegeta scarfed it down. He drank the wine slowly, as though savoring each drop of its home-pressed goodness. As he finished draining his wine glass, he noticed a young couple entering the inn. The woman was obviously pregnant, which brought back many memories for Vegeta. He was held spellbound by this young couple as they walked up to Mordechai.

  "Excuse me, sir," began the young man. "We've been traveling for many days, and my wife is heavy with child. We were wondering whether we could room at this inn." Mordechai looked over the pair with great sympathy.

  "I'm so sorry, but there's no room at the inn," Mordechai replied with remorse. "But there is room in the manger. You're more than welcome to rest there."

  "Thank you, sir," answered the young man. "May God bless you for your kindness." He turned to his wife. "Come, Mary. Let us go to the manger." The young man led his wife out to the manger.

  Vegeta suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He remembered what those nine long months were like, and wished that he could help them.

  "Vegeeeeeeta! Come quickly to the mangerrrrr!" cried Navida. There was a note of urgency in her bleating voice. Vegeta slapped down the cash and headed out to the manger.

  "Stupid sheep!" he muttered, marching into the manger. He grabbed Navida's muzzle and pulled it up to his face. "What do you want?"

  "Loooook." She pointed to the young couple.

  Vegeta tried to stay calm as he turned to look. The young man was panicking, for his wife had just gone into labor. The memories flooded his mind as he watched the young man go through what he went through, watching his wife deliver a child. He saw the panic in the young man's eyes, and walked over to them.

  "Let me help you," he said to the couple. "I've done this before, and I'll do it again." He took a deep breathe, and prepared to help bring a child into the world.

A/N: Mushy ending to this chapter, no?


	4. A New Day, A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue.

A/N: Chapter Cuatro is up now! Enjoy it in all of its tackiness!

                    Chapter 4: A New Day, A New Life

  A cry was heard as a new baby entered the world.

  "It's a boy," announced Vegeta, a small smile sneaking onto his face. He handed the boy to his mother.

  "Thank you, kind sir!" replied the man. "May God bless you for helping us!"

  "It was nothing," he stated, "and please call me Jonathan."

  "Well, thank you, Jonathan. My name is Joseph, and this is my lovely wife, Mary." (A/N: Who didn't see that coming?)

  "What shall we name the boy, Joseph?" asked Mary.

  "I don't know," Joseph replied. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief.

  "Jesus, what a night!" he exclaimed.

  "That's perfect, Joseph! We can call the boy Jesus!"

  "Huh?" Vegeta was out of it for a moment.

  "You're right, Mary!" responded Joseph. He turned to Vegeta. "Thank you so much, Jonathan! For all you've given us, we'd like to name you the godfather of our son." Vegeta blushed. The moment was interrupted by someone yelling his "name".

  "Jonathan! Jonathan!" Two young men ran into the manger. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you."

  "Gooood!" bleated Navida. "They fiiinally caaaame!"

  "You didn't have to worry about me," replied Vegeta. "Didn't I say I was heading to Bethlehem?"

  "Yes," answered the younger brother. "Yes, you did."

  "Who are these men?" asked Joseph.

  "We are the other sons of Eliezer," answered the older brother. "I am David."

  "And I am Daniel," added the other brother. "We were looking for our brother, Jonathan, but it seems he was tending to the lambs." He motioned to the newborn Jesus.

  "I was," replied Vegeta, taking up his sheperd's crook. "But I must get back to the fields. Good-bye, Joseph, Mary, and baby Jesus. I hope that someday we will meet again. Come along, sheep."

  He left the manger in the early hours of the morning, filled with mixed feelings about the happenings of the night. Walking away from Bethlehem, he began to ponder the meaning of the birth of Jesus, and what would become of the lad.

  "You should know the story by now," said Navida, changing back to her angelic form. "Joseph and Mary will leave Bethlehem with the baby, who will grow up in Nazareth. He'll learn his father's trade of carpentry, but will be destined for more than that. He will perform many miracles and spread his messages from God through Judea. Then one of his Apostles, Judas, will turn him into the authorities to be tortured and executed."

  "You mean…" Vegeta's eyes widened.

  "In thirty-three years, Jesus will die on the cross, the first martyr of the Christian religion." Vegeta was in shock. The child he had helped bring into the world was, in fact, the famous Jesus Christ! He stared at his hands for a while, and felt a strange sensation of joy.

  "Is this what Christmas is about? Love and joy?"

  "Yes, Vegeta. This is what Christmas is about. Christmas is about the love and joy brought to the world by the birth of one baby boy."

  "The Savior, Jesus Christ." He smiled at his guardian. "Let's go back now. I've got something I would like to do."

  A portal opened, and Vegeta was whisked back to his time by Navida.

A/N: That was pretty sappy. More sappyness (is that a word?) on the way in the Epilogue of "Feliz Navidad"!


	5. Epilogue: Feliz Navidad, At Last!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: The last, extremely sappy chapter! Please review!

                    Epilogue: Feliz Navidad, At Last!

  Christmas Day had finally rolled around, and the saiyan prince was glad for once. He waited by the Christmas tree while everyone opened their presents.

  "Wow, a new doll!" Bra squeeled with delight, and hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy!" He was beaming with joy.

  "Cool, a scouter-thingy!" Trunks cried after shredding the wrapping paper. "Can you show me how it works, Dad?"

  "After everyone's finished opening their presents," he replied, smiling.

  "But everyone's finished opening their presents, Vegeta," said Bulma.

  "Not quite," hinted Vegeta. That's when Bulma noticed a small box under the tree with a tag that read "To Bulma From Her Prince".

  "Oh, Vegeta! You shouldn't have!" Bulma carefully unwrapped the gift, which was a little black velvet box. She opened it, and gasped. It was 25k diamond ring. "Oh, Vegeta!" She turned to him, and noticed he was down on one knee in front of her.

  "Bulma," he began, taking her hand, "I don't know how to say this, but I'll try anyhow. To me, love was an empty word, a useless emotion. That is, until I met you. When you smile at me, my spirit soars beyond the sky. When you are near me, I feel a joy beyond compare. As I look into your eyes now, those sweet sapphire eyes, I feel my heart swell with happiness as I ask you one small question that will change us forever: Bulma, will you marry me?"

  She was quiet for a minute, then the kids chimed in.

  "Say yes, Mom! Say yes!" they cried.

  "Yes, Vegeta," she said. "Yes, I will marry you!" She hugged her husband-to-be and began to cry. Even he couldn't hold back the tears as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

  They were happier than words could describe, and danced around the room hugging each other and crying tears of joy. In the middle of this merriment, Navida was dancing around in her Santa outfit, shaking her maracas.

  "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad!"

  Vegeta picked up where his guardian left off.

  "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!" He turned to his wife. "This is the meaning of Christmas. You are my Christmas, and I am your New Year. I love you." He kissed her, and… you know the rest. It truly was a Feliz Navidad, for once.


End file.
